


Baiting

by a_q



Series: The Outfit Serie [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Genderswap, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com">xmen-firstkink</a> for the prompt: girl!Sean wears cute sundresses, this time Alex notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baiting

”Is he there?”

”Oh yes. Looks like he is serious pain right now,” Raven said, pressing her index finger on the particular freckle on Sean's thigh. Raven had her eye on it from the start, located at the tantalizing line between the bare skin and the hem of dress. Today Sean wore the cute white dress, with green leaf pattern. Raven traced a slow circle around the freckle, then skipped a few on her way to trace the line higher on her thigh. When Raven's finger vanished under the the hemline, they could hear Alex cursing.

“Hm. I don't think he appreciated me doing that,” Raven said, continuing tracing the freckles.

Sean smiled and shifted in the deck chair, causing the hem rise up a fraction of an inch. This was her game, and she was very good at it. She sunbathed every day, in one light summer frock after another. Every time Alex watched her and every time she pretended not to know. It had been fun for awhile, but today Sean intended to change the game. Raven was here to help push things along, and it seemed to work like a charm.

“You know, when he finally cracks...” Raven started to ask coyly.

“Yes?”

“Can I watch?” Her finger move one freckle deeper inside her thigh. “Please?”

“I'm not going to move anywhere until the sun moves behind those trees,” Sean said and shifted, the light dress hitching up again. Raven moved her hand with it, chasing the moving hem along her warm skin. Sean smiled when a stronger curse broke out from his hiding place.

“Is he wanking?”

“Oh...Yes. He seriously can't hold back even if his life depended on it.”

“Told you so. I think its time for you to leave. If he pops in the bushes, the whole afternoon is ruined.”

Raven smiled and pulled away her hand, conveniently knocking Sean's legs open, but still covered with the white billowy hem of the sundress.

It didn't take long after Raven left for Alex to arrive. He stood next to her, blocking her sun. Sean glanced up over her sunglasses.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

“You are doing this on purpose!”

“Doing what exactly?”

“This! And her! And this!” Alex shouted. Sean smiled. His pants seemed tight and uncomfortable.

“I have no clue what you mean. I'm sunbathing, that's all.”

“Sunbathing. In that dress? Yeah. Right. And the dress yesterday? That pink thing isn't for sunbathing!”

Sean's smile widened. Alex was like a little lamb, walking straight into the wolf's mouth. How he was so adorable, Sean couldn't say.

“Oh, but I got a lovely tan yesterday. See? So even, no lines. Anywhere.” Sean slowly inched the dress up, revealing more and more of her tanned thighs. Alex's eyes glued to the movement.

“I...You...Goddamn Sean!”

Sean waited, because she was a patient girl. This was all the invitation she was prepared to give, if he wouldn't take it now, that would be it. He couldn't expect her to do everything. For a moment Alex just stood there, shaking in his indecision. Sean moved her hand, the hem moved and just Alex broke, bouncing between her open legs.

He pulled her down on the chair, hands locked under her knees. Sean went with the motion, letting him go about it as he pleased. He bunched the light fabric up, around her waist but didn't let go of it, just folding his fingers into it. Sean stared at him, biting her lip in anticipation. He seemed determined to go down on her, even though Sean was sure this was a first time for him.

He was a little hesitant at first, just light licks here and there without much plan. It seemed obvious that he operated in strange territory without clear directions. Sean didn't mind coaching him. No one had ever complained that she was too quiet. And more importantly, she wanted Raven to hear everything he did to her, in case she couldn't have a clear view. Hearing was half the fun anyway.

A few well placed advice later, Alex started to get the idea what Sean liked, and he got much bolder and adventurous. Sean moaned louder, when he found a particularly delicious spot.

“Back down buddy, that's too much, I'm going to come,” Sean said, struggling in his hold.

“No you are not, you little tease,” Alex muttered, deserting her pussy completely. “After all that torture you put me through, you owe me. You better not come until I tell you to.”

“Bossy. I like it,” Sean said and smiled. She had known Alex had promise.

“Keep that dress up and your legs open,” Alex ordered and Sean did so, staring at him as he straightened and started to strip. Alex in turn kept looking back at her, discarding his clothes in no nonsense fashion. Sean wanted to look around to see if Raven was still here somewhere, but she was afraid that Alex would realize it as well. Or maybe he already knew, it was hard to know for sure.

Sean kept the position Alex had asked, and when he was naked, he slid back between her legs, yanking her up again by her knees. When she was positioned how he liked, he thrust in, both far beyond ready for it.

“Hold the dress,” he said between thrusts, his voice wavering. Sean smiled, leaning in on the thrust, pushing back to get him deeper. It was amazing, so worth the wait. Sean gripped the fabric hard, panting from the pleasure washing over her.

***  
“What are we watching?” Erik asked behind her shoulder.

“How another one bites the dust,” Raven said without turning her eyes from the fucking couple, and especially from Alex's perfect ass. Who knew he had been hiding such a treat?

“Sean finally broke him down. Well well. She's getting quite the collection.”

“Rivaling yours?”

“Hah. Of course not. But I have to admit she is good. I did wonder how short those dresses could get until she would end up with nothing but glorified shirt,” Erik said and for a moment there was a silence as they both covered their ears just in time before Sean reached her orgasm.

“Oh how sweet. She protected his ears with her hands,” Raven said and her tone was rather sharp. Erik smirked.

“Looks like I'm not the one with rivalry problems. Good luck with that. See you later,” Erik said and pinched Raven's ass as goodbye.

“Fuck you!” Raven hissed after him.

“You wish,” Erik quipped and continued his stroll through the gardens. Raven turned back to stare at Sean, laughing under Alex, so happy and glowing.  
A cloud floated to hide the sun.


End file.
